High School Horrors
by SnowNinja
Summary: Gaara always live a sheltered life. He was always left alone and was an outcast. But what happens when hes surrounded with drugs, alcohol, sex and cursing? Will he remain the same or will the corruptions of High school take over. HidanXGaara/ Discontinued
1. The Beginning Tale

Gaara always live a sheltered life. He was always left alone and was an outcast. But what happens when hes surrounded with drugs, alcohol, sex and cursing? Will he remain the same or will the corruptions of High school take over. Rated M for Language, Adult themes and Sex. GaaXSas GaaXNeji GaaXHina GaaXSaku and more…

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or any of the characters. Also this is my first story, please be nice. If you want to criticize please write a nice constructive response. 

**High School horrors**

Day 1; The Beginning Tale

Gaara cold jade eyes opened to meet the sun's blazing gaze, it was then he knew today was going to give him hell. It was the day before school started, which usually meant Temari was going to make him go shopping with her so they could pick out a new outfit for school, a book bag and other unnecessary items for school. The only thing Gaara hated worst then that was…actually that was probably the worst. 

Gaara just pulled back the curtain to block the sun and laid back down. He looked at his clock that read 7:35 and closed his eyes. Even though he was wide awake he hoped he could make her go away if his eyes were shut. Less then ten minutes later his door swung open revealing his eldest sibling. He cept still wishing she would get the message and leave but the exact opposite happened. Temari walked over to his bed and bent over to look at Gaara.

"Come on Gaara I know your awake. We go through this every year. Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" she said gently but with the same evil grin on her face.

Gaara tried glaring at her but this was the only time of the year it didn't make her back off. She just smiled waiting for Gaara's answer. He decided to give up without moping about it but he at least wanted to get ready without her in his face, "Fine but at least let me get ready in peace." Gaara rolled over to the other side of the bed and got up. "What time do you want to leave?"

"When your ready." she said standing up straight, still with the same smile on her face.

"In that case I'll stay home. I won't ever be ready for this torcher."

"You wish."

"Come on you know what size I wear in everything. Why do I have to go?"

"You know the answer to that."

"No I don't." that answer made Temari's face twist as if she was thinking then it turned into a creepy smirk. 

"Because every loving sister wants to spend time with their baby brother and…"

"And what?"

"Its fun playing dress up with you." she said shutting the door. Then she screamed a 'Be ready in 10'

Gaara hissed at the comment his sister gave him and got up. He got dressed in no time, in a white tee. black jeans and his black hoody. He went to the bathroom and freshened up a bit, when he was satisfied he went downstairs. He looked at his also miserable brother sitting down at the table eating whatever the hell Temari cooked. All Gaara knew was he was skipping breakfast and maybe even lunch. Gaara looked around a little more and saw only his brother. His brother looked up as if trying to say something but closed his mouth. Which left Gaara puzzled. Gaara walked over to his brother and sat down. That's when Kankuro finally broke the bitter silence. 

"So Temari got you too?"

"No I just coming because I enjoy your company." Gaara said sarcastically making his brother frown.

"Okay I get it," he said going to the kitchen to throw away the plate of……whatever that was. "So, Gaara you excited?"

"About what this trip?" he said watching Kankuro sit back down on the couch.

"No," he said before mumbling what sounded like dumbass under his breathe. "Your second year of High School."

"No are you?" he said smirking and reminding Kankuro that he had to be held back. 

"Hey they say second times the charm. Why aren't you excited?"

"Because schools the same every year. Its just a big popularity contest and they teach us the same shit every year. It's just a waste of my already useless life." after that was said it was a silence until Temari finally came downstairs breaking the silence.

"Well lets go guys we don't have all day." she said opening the front door.

'You were the one holding us up.' Kankuro said under his breathe only to still get hit over the head by Temari.

Gaara wanted to get this over with so he just pushed them aside and told them to 'Hurry the fuck up'. They obeyed not wanting to piss Gaara off any further. The walk took them about ten minutes. Gaara hated Konohagakure but in order to attend school he was looking at least a year and that was if he was lucky. He hated his father for this but it wasn't going to help him. All he could hope was he didn't see any of the idiots. He just hated everything about school and its connections. He would have to indoor the sting of being alone and friendless. But after all the time he spent alone in school prepared him for it. It had been a while since he had been in this village though. 

Its been 2/3 years at the most so the village did look different. His thought were interrupted by a small chuckle and he was snapped back to reality. **'Your really dumb you know.' **his demon said with a laugh. But Gaara tried to ignore him, he knew Shukaku was going to wake eventually. **'You act like nothing bothers you but here you are thinking '**_**Are they going to like me?' **_**You pathetic you know.' **the demon said with a giggle. Gaara continued to annoy his demon by ignoring him, when he heard a loud, unwanted, annoying, sickening voice. Gaara wished to himself that he wouldn't be spotted.

"OI, GAARA-KUN!"


	2. Premature Hell In The Making

High school horrors

Chapter 2

High school horrors

Day 1; Premature Hell in the making

"OI, GAARA-KUN" screamed the blond disaster running towards him. Gaara's sand wall unfortunately was too late because next thing Gaara knew was he was on the ground with the blond on him. 'Looks like Gaara likes how the Naruto is on top of him.' was all Shukaku said before letting out a loud laugh. Gaara didn't know what the demon was talking about until he felt the tightening in his pants. During all this Naruto got up and was pulling Gaara up. Lucky for Gaara his boxers hid his excitement and Gaara glared at Naruto.

"Sorry for that Gaara-kun it was an accident you know. Anyway what brings you to my village? Just here to shop." he said with the biggest smile he every shown to someone.

"Hes here for school and so are we." Kankuro said with an equally big smile.

"Let's just get this shopping thing over with." Gaara said with his teeth clenched.

"Hey, Gaara would you mind if I came alone? We have to catch up."

"Yes I do mind. Now let's GO."

"Gaara come on have fun for once. Kankuro said with a grin that made Gaara stop and look at his elder brother. "He's offering to spend time with you. At least someone wants to be around you."

Gaara gave Kankuro a devilish glare making Kankuro immediatly wipe the grin off of his face. Gaara then turned around and started walking. He hated to admit it but Kankuro had been right, 'Maybe people don't want to be around me because of how I treat them. Maybe I could just try…' He's thoughts were stopped by a gentle tap on his shoulder. Gaara turned to see Naruto standing behind him.

"Hey Gaara, Kankuro didn't mean what he said. He's just an ass." Naruto said with a small grin on his face.

It was a short silence that seemed to last an eternity for everyone.

"But he's right." Gaara finally said shocking everyone.

"No hes not right I like you just the way you are. You're my friend and I don't want you to change for the world."

"Thank you Naruto" Gaara said turning around to avoid letting Naruto see him blush. "Come on lets finish this so I can get home. Naruto show us the way."

"OKAY FOLLOW ME!!" Naruto said running towards the mall.

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari followed Naruto until they arrived to a huge building. Gaara never saw a mall this big. He looked at Temari who's eyes lit up and then at Kankuro who hissed at the sight. Suna's malls and building couldn't be compared to the places here. It was even a little scary seeing the crowds of people inside the mall. Temari was the only on enjoying the size. Temari looked at them and said,

"We're going to have lots of fun here."

Gaara didn't know what was scariest. Her words, her demonic grin or the look in her eyes. Naruto walked over to Gaara and whispered a 'Is she okay' which made Gaara give a slight nod. He and Kankuro would be lucky to get home at all.

"So what store are we going first?" Naruto said turning his attention to Temari who was grinning her ass off.

"All of them." Temari said running into a random store.

"Come on guys lets GO!!" Naruto said running after her.

Gaara and Kankuro just let out a sigh and walked in after her. Gaara noted the store's name was 'Hot Topic', what ever the hell that was. Kankuro immediatly fell in love with the store. It had every thing he liked; condoms, women and guys trying on tight clothes and most of all chick behind the counter. She had whitish blond hair that reached her waist and what he like the most big tits. But if that didn't work out he could always go flirt with one of those guys.

"Kankuro, Gaara come over here for a minute." Temari said waving them over. They both walked over afraid to try on anything that she would pick up in this store. "Temari just smiled sweetly and said, "I'm sorry guys but you two are too slow for me. So here's your spending money." She said handing the money. "I already got school supplies so all that's left to get is cloths." she said then turned her attention to Kankuro, "Watch you younger brother." she turned to Naruto and whispered something to him then told them, "See you guys home. You two should have enough. Bye." she said running out the store.

"Awesome, we don't have to walk around with her. We're free men this time Gaara." Kankuro said with the biggest grin he had all day. "No more trying on cloths for her and I can flirt all I want."

Gaara looked at his brother then nodded in agreement. He was right again which was new, they didn't have to try on cloths for her and he could get anything he wanted. It was great. No more 'That doesn't match your skin tone.' or 'I don't like that on you.'

Gaara watch his brother walk to the counter and flirt with the blond so he looked around the store a little. He saw some shirts and some pairs of jeans he liked and picked them up. Within about 5 minutes Kankuro returned. Gaara noted that his brothers left cheek was red, usually meaning he was rejected or he tried to touch her. Naruto let out a light chuckle and Gaara just smirked. Kankuro rolled his eyes and looked at the bundle of clothing thrown over Gaara's arm.

"What'cha got there Gaara?" Kankuro said flashing the most disturbing smile he had ever seen.

"Some clothes. Why?" Gaara said trying to ignore the creepy grin across his brother's face.

"Let me see." Kankuro said snatching the clothes out of Gaara's hands. He looked through them ignoring Gaara's angered glance and said, "These won't do at all." he looked up at Gaara catching his confused look. "You need something that will complement your figure."

Gaara gave his brother a scared look then said, "What?"

"You heard me."

"Kankuro, Temari put me in charge and she said that she didn't want you pressuring Gaara. IF he wants those clothes then let him have them." Naruto said finally contributing into the conversation. But Gaara noticed something different in Naruto's voice. He sounded like a mom. Even though Gaara never had one he heard other kid's moms.

Silence…

"Your not his mother Naruto. Plus if Gaara wants to be accepted hes going to have to at least look popular." Kankuro look at Gaara and frowned. But then smiled as he said, "Well its your call. Are you with me or Naruto?"

Gaara was confused beyond enlightenment. He understood there points and concerns. But something in him told him to go with Naruto. Maybe his conscience or maybe it was just plain old comment sense. But also something was telling him to go with Kankuro. He never really had friends like the other kids. Plus, Kankuro was always in the in crowd. He was usually one of the most popular boys in school. This could be a huge bonus….but that might mean he would become like Kankuro. Gaara gave it a long thought then concluded.

"Kankuro…" Gaara muttered in a voice that was almost inaudible. But judging by the grin that Kankuro had on his face, he heard him.

"Good choice Gaara. You won't regret it." Kankuro grabbed Naruto and whispered something in his ear. Whatever he said it made Naruto blush.

"Yeah it does follow me." Naruto said walking out of the store.

"Come on Gaara." Kankuro said following Naruto.

Gaara had no choice but to follow so he followed as well…


	3. Normal?

High school horrors

Chapter 3

High school horrors

Day 1, Late afternoon; Normal?

Gaara hissed as his brother pulled him to there next destination. He shouldn't of agreed to this. But to everyone he knew Kankuro was as normal as a teenage boy can get. He had to be, in the movies there was always that one popular boy who was always crowded by boys or girls. As he can see that boy was his brother.

His brother pulled him to a store called 'Hot Topic'. Naruto had chosen to stay outside the store saying it wasn't his type. But as far as he knew he liked the change in scenery. It was dark and the store wasn't too big which indicated that there wouldn't be a lot of people there. He must have space out for a second because Kankuro was calling him.

"Yes." Gaara said dryly wishing his brother hadn't interrupted his thoughts.

"Look around see if you like anything."

He nodded and looked around there were a couple shirts that he thought were okay but he decided not to pick them up. He stopped at the tee-shirts with writing on them and read through them. The first shirt he picked up said 'Who Cares' that was written with small skulls. The second shirt he picked up was a shirt that said 'Death is contagious' on top of a bloody knife. The last shirt he picked up was a plain black tee-shirt that had 'Rellik s'redrum', 'Murder's Killer' backwards.

Gaara got bored then walked away from the rake after twirling it a couple times. He walked to a shelf with black jeans. He picked up a pair with a knee length chain, then another with buckles going down the sides of them. He was about to pick up another pair when Kankuro tapped him.

"Done with your shopping?" he said smiling goofily.

"Yeah I'm about done now." he said frowning at his sibling. Then he looked down noticing all the bags he had in his hands. "Those all yours?"

"I go me and you somethings, since I figured you'd pick up that." he whispered motioning towards the clothes that were folded over Gaara's arm. "Pay for all your junk so we can get home. WE have a lot of work to do before your ready to go back to school."

Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow then shrugged. "Okay lets just get out of here."

"I'll pay…you can go keep Naruto company." Kankuro said with a chuckle.

He walked outside Hot Topic and say Naruto talking to a couple of girls. One of them had long pink hair and wore a blue sundress with hot pink flowers. It was Naruto's crush, Sakura. The other had longer blond hair that was forced into a tight ponytail. She wore a red halter top and blue knee-length shorts. He name was Ino. But the last girl was the one who really caught his attention. She had mid-back blue hair and silver eyes. Her kimono was black and stopped mid-thigh. It was Hinata Hyuuga.

Gaara felt his throat get dry and he swallowed trying to coax his newly sore throat. He walked over standing next to Naruto, only for Naruto to smile and try to introduce him.

"Gaara remember them?! This is Sakura, Ino and Hinata!" he said scream the loudest he had screamed all day.

"Sakura, Ino, H…" he said forcing back a blush. He never used to pay attention to the opposite sex or the same sex if that. He'd known Hinata for years and never found her attractive. He never even looked at her in that kind of way. There was a glow about her today that made her look radiant. "Hinata." he whispered trying to keep his cool.

"I guess Naruto was right…" Sakura whispered to Ino. "The devil is here."

"Hello Gaara." Hinata said without the slightest stutter she used to have.

Naruto slung an arm around Gaara's shoulder giving them another one of his famous grins. "The sand trio is going to be going to school with us this year." Gaara saw the Ino shudder and Sakura whispered something to Ino then Hinatas ear. "Isn't it going to be great?"

"Yeah Naruto we can't wait….we have to go." Ino spoke up trying to digest what Naruto said.

Gaara knew they were scared of him still. Ever since the little 'episodes' he used to have people were scared of him. The three hurried off to another part of the mall or probably to warn the others of his arrival and stay. He sighed and turned around once he felt Kankuro tap him.

"Lets get going Gaara. Temari knows were going home early. Plus your going to need ot go to bed early, WE have a lot of work to do in the morning."

Day 1, Night; Stormy Weather

After there trip to the mall Gaara spent the afternoon in his room. His sister came home about an hour after they did and now they were downstairs having dinner. He wasn't hungry and had too much on his mind for food. He could hear them downstairs laughing and talking but he didn't want a part of it. They wouldn't talk or laugh with him there. Temari was still terrified of him even though she tried to hide it. The second he would step downstairs she'd turn her ring up and pretend she was getting a call. Or she would pretend that she had homework.

Though Gaara didn't think Kankuro was that scared of him anymore he knew Kankuro didn't really enjoy being alone with him.

He closed his eyes no longer wanting to see his dark walls that bonded him to his room. Just then he heard that voice again. "Why won't you go eat dinner with your family?" The monster said with a sarcastic voice and followed it with a chuckle. 'Leave me alone.' he thought bitterly as he looked out the window, watching the new storm start to progress. "Are you afraid that they'll leave you? You can't stop it from happening." he moaned out in frustration. 'Leave me alone.' Gaara hissed softly making the demon laugh.

Gaara stood up and walked over to the window watching the storm worsen. He threw the latch to the window to the other side to unlock it then threw up the window. He climbed out the window slipping slightly on the wet windowsill. He jumped onto the roof and laid on his back. Though his siblings hated when he was on the roof he did it anyway knowing they wouldn't and couldn't stop him. Up here he was his own king and that was the way he liked it. He closed his eyes enjoying the cool drops of rain caressing his skin. He began to drift off into a deep sleep or at least its what he believed sleep was.


	4. Understandings

Chapter 4

High school horrors

Day 2; Understandings

Gaara woke up with a startling scream of his name. The voice belonged to Kankuro and his normally calm voice was turned to pure terror. Just as Gaara got up from the roof he 'slept' on he realized he was covered in blood. He noticed it was not only his blood as it usually was but it was more then that.

'What did you do?!' he howled angrily in his mind. "You knew better not to sleep…so I did what I always do when your sleep." the monster replied sheepishly, "Plus I helped myself to some villagers. It wasn't my fault they were foolish enough to walk around after dark." 'Who? Who did you k-'

Gaara's thought were interrupted by Temari screaming his name. He prayed they were just wondering where he was. He climbed down the roof and jumped into his open window. "What is it Tema-" he stopped dead in his tracks when he say his room that was covered in blood. On the floor there was a dead man. His head was twisted to look at the carpet while his body was laid on its back. His arms were broken though one hadn't been attached to his body. Both of his legs had been twisted off and one of them was on his bed. He could see why his siblings were terrified because he was as well. This was why he solemnly slept, in fear that he'd be called a murderer once again. Already his day was going good to bad…damn it.

"Gaara….how are we going to hide this?" Temari said in a low voice, almost as if in pity for him.

"I shouldn't of went to sleep…I was just so tired. I couldn't help myself." He answered his own question disregarding hers.

"Its not you fault….listen you go get ready for school with Kankuro. I'll worry about this. Just worry about school okay?" She then walked over and for the first time in his life she hugged him. "Now hurry up I don't want you to be late." With those last words she left his bloodied room. Soon after he left as well.

He hadn't seen Kankuro all morning and after talking to Temari he hadn't seen her either. This wasn't what he needed right now. He wanted to talk to someone, for one of the first times in his lonely life. His stomach felt like it was in knots and he felt dizzy beyond reason. Maybe after this mornings events and the day to come frightened his normally cool domineer.

Gaara was dressed in his new 'Who cares' tee shirt and matching black jeans with a long chain that went to his knee. He also wore his old black shoes with the white shoelaces that was tied in a sloppy bow. He got up and turned around to see his brother coming down the stairs.

"Hey…you okay?" his brother asked trying to mask the worry in his voice. He hadn't the slightest idea why his brother was worried but he didn't like it. His brother never worried about him. "You ready for school?"

I nodded yes and walked over to him. "Just want to get it over with."

"Well get ready. Its almost time to leave okay. We'll walk together."

I nodded again as he returned to his room. School started in about fifteen minutes but it would take ten minutes walk there. On the first any he wouldn't bring any books since no school got to work on the first day. He sat down on the couch closing his eyes for a second. He felt completely nervous but was curious on who his peers would be.

Five minutes passed in no time. As soon as the time passed Temari and Kankuro came downstairs. They were paler than they normally were most likely because of him. Temari smiled at him giving him a hug before going in the kitchen and Kankuro stood motionless in front of him. Usually after something like this happened Kankuro decides to try to forget about it but Gaara knew fear. But since this happens occasionally he pretends its normal and avoids him for a couple of days.

"Ready to go?" he spoke softly not meeting Gaara's green eyes.

Before Gaara answered Temari came into the room with three muffins in her hands. Gaara said no to his but Kankuro took his. She also avoided his eyes and smiled like nothing changed or happened. He ruined her life and he knew it.

-Because of him she dropped out.

-Because of him she didn't date.

-Because of him she worked two jobs.

-And because of him she had to clean what he destroyed.

Today was going to be one hell of a day…

Sorry this is short but I'll have more later. I just think this deserves to be its own chapter. Please review but be constructive with you criticisms.


	5. Memory And Conflict

**Sorry this uses a lot of profanity and adult situations(ENJOY)**

Chapter 5

High school horrors

Day 2, Part 2; Memory and conflict

Kankuro slammed the front door then joined Gaara's side. They had to walk to school today because Temari decided to go in early. Gaara walked forward looking down at his feet. Today he just wanted to go to bed and think. Today was just too bright for his liking anyway. It was just as sunny as it was the day before and almost everyone besides him was happy. The mail man was happy even doing his job. The store owners were happy even though someone may piss them off later. Even his brother seemed happy after the horror he put him through. He just figured Kankuro might be used to it.

He envied Kankuro's happiness and he always has. Even Temari was happier then he was and they constantly had to deal with his random mood swings, bad attitudes and Shukaku. Gaara thought they were just insane. Maybe they just 'adapted' to situations better then he does, maybe they drink or smoke. But Gaara knew the second they were given the choice they would get rid of him. Getting depressed by his own thoughts he looked up and sighed.

"Its not your fault okay Gaara?" Kankuro whispered to his younger brother breaking what seemed to be an eternal silence. Gaara looked at Kankuro who was wearing his usual black 'kitty' jacket that was open showing off the shirt he got from Hot Topic that stated say 'Fuck me'. The bold letters was written in red and had a white satin bed behind the phrase. Other then that the shirt was black like his jeans.

"You know its my fault…I did it."

"No you did it was 'the monster.'"

"I am the monster." Gaara retorted back kicking a rock.

"No your not and don't ever say that. You were tired and you went to sleep….anyone would have done the same. You cant control what 'that thing' does and being pissy about it won't bring who he killed back." Gaara's eyes widen and he glared hard at Kankuro.

"I have control over what I do. The thing as you call it is a part of me. So shut the fuck up about what you think you know…" he replied calmly letting the venom drip off of every word. He was utterly disgusted and had it been anyone else Gaara would have done worst then talk back to them.

"Whatever Gaara." Then just like that within seconds Gaara back handed Kankuro's pale cheek. He fell onto his back holding his now red cheek eyes wide in disbelief. "Y-you hit me? You hit me." Kankuro got up embarrassed in front of everyone who saw and spoke quietly this time, "You hit me…"

Gaara continued walking leaving his dumbfounded brother behind him. After a couple minutes Kankuro followed behind him no longer clutching his cheek but holding his head down still a little riled. It was currently 7:58 and the school was in sight. Even the sight of the school made his stomach churn.

As they walked up to the school a million thoughts ran through his teenage mind. What did the day have in store for him? Who was going to be there? What would they think of him? What if they found out about 'him'? He looked ahead holding his head up, he knew what would happen would have to happen. It was Kankuros turn to walk passed him when Gaara stood gaping at the school.

"Come on and close your mouth." Kankuro said chuckling at Gaara's absent mindedness. They walked onto the campus after Gaara shut his mouth. This was Gaara's first time in High school…or in any public school. He always was in a Private school or home schooled. He had no idea what this year would bring or even how hard this would be. He looked around and so far he'd seen many of his other peers. Ino, Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Negi, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Tenten were the only people he'd seen so far. But by seeing them he knew that this school, regardless of its size was small. There was only ninth, tenth, eleventh and twelfth grade.

Gaara and Kankuro walked over to a tree and Gaara sat down under it. All that was left to do now was to wait and unfortunately Naruto wanted to help them. "HEY GAARA, KANKURO!" he manage to scream drawing attention to the brothers. The other ninja started to whisper among themselves probably about the mini-murderer. Gaara put his head down as Naruto ran over to where they were waiting. "Cool huh?" He motioned to his new clothes. Instead of the unsightly orange suit the blond wore somehow he'd found a lighter and brighter shade of it.

"Uh…yeah." they said in unison.

"SO YOU GUYS JUST AS EXCITED AS ME! I mean were no longer Freshmen though we still have to deal with the Senior and Junior jerks were moving up! I CANT WAIT TO SEE WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TH-"

"If you don't shut up you might get more then your normal punch in the mouth." A voice said gathering there attention. Gaara knew the face but not the name but the guy who stood beside him was Rock Lee.

"No body asked you Shikamaru." Naruto said quieting down and staring at the green grass.

The silence was consuming as always but it was what Gaara craved. Though he couldn't help but notice it happened to fast. Gaara opened his closed eyes and ignored the newly found light. He stood with the rest and looked at the upcoming crowd. 'They were the Seniors and Juniors.'

They arrived talking to them selves quietly and seemed to outnumber the Sophomores and freshmen. The people who caught his attention was were the ones in front. The circle was made up of the seniors Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasori and Kakuzu. As well as the juniors Deidara, Itachi Uchiha, Hidan and Tobi. Shukaku told him letting him know something about them made them different but Gaara knew they were going to mean trouble.

It had been a hour and the excitement died down once again. Gaara huffed and stood up ignoring the small talk Kankuro made with his peers. It seemed as if all the other students arrived, most of them were exchanging stories about there summers while the few sat alone or read.

"So how does school work down here? What's the hours like?" Kankuro asked chuckling at his own inquiry.

"School ends at 2:00 and begins at 8:00 normally." Naruto added calmly. "Half days end at 11 and others end at 1."

"Thanks Naru-" a large explosion interrupted Kankuro's sentence.

At the same time everyone looked over to the site of the explosion. A small crater replaced the sharp sound and just as fast as they gained everyone's attention they got everyone's ears also.

"What the fuck is your problem Deidara?!" the white haired ninja screeched.

"It wasn't my fault, hmm you made me drop it!" Deidara screamed back Hidan. "I told you not to bother me anyway."

"Shut up." Kakuzu warned through his clenched teeth.

"My senpai doesn't have to li…" Tobi started then shut his mouth after receiving the glare he got.

Just to be smart Deidara immediately began working on his next sculpture. Gaara watched as he released a spider and it jumped onto Hidan. He jump up and grabbed the spider then tossed it in there direction just saving himself. Kankuro jumped back just missing the blast but he let his mouth get the best of him.

"Watch what your doing!" he spoke to the apposing crowd, this probably being the biggest mistake he'd make.

"Fuck you!" Hidan spoke getting a chuckle from Deidara. "Maybe if you weren't in the way it wouldn't have come close."

"Who do you think your talking to?!" Hidan stepped closer as if he didn't understand what Kankuro said. Kankuro walked up to him as well. Gaara's sight was blocked as a crowd formed around them. Hidan spat out curse words Gaara never even heard before but just to make sure things didn't go too far he jumped into a tree and watched from there.

"You better thank God we couldn't bring our weapons today or you'd be shit out of luck. Tomorrow I may not be as kind dicksucker." there was small chuckles about the crowd but it always died back down to silence. He knew his brother would get in trouble but not this fast.

"You don't scare me or anyone here. Weapons or not." Hidan gave a creepy smirk then within seconds there was a red pint across Kankuro's cheek. Just as he'd hit his brother Hidan did the same showing no remorse. Almost like reflex his brother punched Hidan in the nose and Hidan punched him in the eye. Hidan forced Kankuro down on the ground kicking him in the side. Kankuro pulled the others shirt nearly pulling him down before delivering a powerful kick in the stomach. He stood backup going over to his new white haired enemy when he was grabbed from behind.

"Enough." The voice said breaking the tension. "Your supposed to be a role-model for the other students not fighting each other."

K-Kakashi sensei, what are you doing here?!" Naruto spoke up breaking through the crowd.

"I work here…I was supposed to check on you kids. The rest of the teachers will be here in a couple minutes. I'm glad I came early." he said releasing Kankuro.

"I don't give a damn who you are but you don't have a right to stop our fight asshole." Hidan got up and brushed himself off. What pissed him off even more was the fact that Kakashi ignored him. "Hey I'm not done with either of you co-" he stopped when Kakuzu put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just give up and shut up. Its over." he spoke calmly. He and Hidan returned to where the 'circle' were sitting. Hidan still mumbling curses while the others laughed.

-

"What a surprise, what are you doing here Kankuro?" Kakashi asked as the crowd began to disperse.

"All of them are here Kakashi sensei. Gaara was just here but he's in Konoha, so is Temari. There here for school. ISN'T THAT GREAT?!" Naruto said before Kankuro could respond.

Gaara got down from the tree he sat in and walked over to his brother. The red print that was on his cheek started to fade but the black eye began to form. Gaara rarely saw a skin on skin fight seeing as most ninja fought with chakra. If the elder hadn't stopped the fight maybe it would have lead to that if it continued. Though Gaara was disappointed that the first day ruled that weapons stayed home.

There was a loud beating of drums in front of the school gathering everyone's attention. There stood the fifth Hokage along with a long line of teachers. Kakashi left to in the line as the drummers continued. Very few of the teacher were familiar to him. There was Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Iruka and Pein though the rest weren't familiar to him. This was going to be interesting.


	6. First Day

~Thanks to all my readers and sorry if some of the characters are tweaked. Also sorry if the characters are in different grades/positions. I did add some more teacher since we'll need them =X_X=. Well anyway ENJOY~

Chapter 5

High school horrors

Day 2, Part 3; First Day

"LISTEN UP BRATS LETS GET THIS OVER WITH! THIS YEAR GOING TO BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT!" the Hokage screamed silencing everyone else who dared not to speak. "THOUGH SINCE THERES A SMALLER AMOUNT OF KIDS THIS YEAR THE STUDENTS WILL BE PAIRED IN GROUPS OF FIVE! THE PRINCIPAL WILL TAKE IT FROM HERE!" With those last words Tsunade left the stage heading back to her station.

Next a pale man stepped forward to talk, this was our principal. "As many of you know my name is Orochimaru and our vice principal is Jiraiya. This year we will not tolerate fighting and this year's focus will be on teamwork. Today we will take the time to get to know one another but after that it will be strict obstacles and training. At this time you will be assigned to a basics teacher and your team for the rest of the year. Asuma you go first." (Sorry skipping the Freshmen because there not important in this story)

"This is for the Beginner Sophomores. These are the sophomores below basic. Ino." Some chuckled hearing who was slower then others first. "Naruto, Kiba, Lee…" Everyone hung onto Asuma's words laughing openly to everyone's name who was called. "And last but not least Kankuro." hearing the last name some sighed in relief while others gasped for air before laughing again. "Kurenai your up."

"Good to know I was fighting a fucking retard!" Hidan screamed making even Gaara smirk.

She snuck a blush then began reading her little piece of paper she held, "This is for the Sophomores, the children above the basic level. Hinata, Sasuke.." During this point everyone was silent though the air had a hint of tension. "Shino, Tenten…" Gaara knew his name was next though he didn't want it to be. "Sakura. Kakashi name yours."

"My group is for the Juniors and low leveled Seniors. With some exceptions of Sophomores." At this point Gaara was furious. He was forgotten and at this point beyond pissed. "Negi, Shikamaru, Tobi, Deidara and Kisame." There was growl from Kisame and some laughed at him. "Pein your last."

Unlike the other teachers he didn't step forward or read from a piece of paper. "My team is made up of the highest level of student chakra. Hidan…" Gaara was going to have a talk with Orochimaru. He noticed them two weeks in advance that him and Kankuro would be attending. Maybe they didn't want a monster but the could of sent a messenger to tell him he wasn't accepted.

"Hey Gaara…" Kankuro whispered. "we'll talk to Orochimaru together okay because they should have called you by now."

"and Gaara." Pein finished. Gaara's head snapped to the front of the school cocking his head. He was confused at the least. Some followed in his confusion while others mumbled comments and laughed and others huffed saying 'they knew it.'

"Everyone report to there teachers to begin acquainting yourselves with your teams. Today will end at 12:00 so keep the fooling around limited. Your teachers will distribute your schedule and once 11 hits you will be sent to lunch for a hour then home.. The time is now 9:37 so get started." Jiraiya ordered.

The crowd distributed between teachers some angry and others talking amongst each other. Just as Gaara thought all his plans for the year backfired. He wanted to at least try to fit in, try to make friends or at least try no to snap Kankuro's neck.

Now he was paired off with God knows who. The only names he heard was Hidan. He was part of the circle for he wore the black cloak with the red clouds like the rest. There was still three other teammates he had to meet. 'I don't see why you act like anyone would like you anyway.' Shukaku hissed. 'You're a monster and only to love us.' He ignored the demon's mouth wishing he had a single mind.

Next thing he knew he stood in front of his teacher. He was about half a foot taller then his 5.4 foot height. His face looked rugged with all his piercing but to Gaara for the first time he didn't think he looked that bad.

"Now lets go team…." his smooth voiced managed without creating a single crease in his flawless face. Gaara and the rest of the team followed

As there sensei walked Gaara noticed something for the first time in his life. He was actually looking at someone, not in blood lust but with what he thought was curiosity. He is thoughts trailed off as he examined his teachers backside. His class mates talked behind him, they were all friends since they were all apart of the 'circle'. He sighed looking forward snapping out of his trance.

They reach a spot in a forest clearing where Pein leaned on a tree. He motioned for them to sit and they did though Gaara refused. "You all know why you here so we'll skip that and seeing as I believed it was pointless in writing I'll tell you your schedule. Listen closely because I'll only say it once. In the beginning of the day you will report to me. In this class its only a communication period, so there will be no work giving during this time. This will give you the chance to do whatever the hell you want because I don't want to be bothered that early in the morning without my coffee. You are the only class who will receive this free time because of you knowledge and chakra readings. Second you will go to Kakashi. You will find out further data one what you'll do there as well as the following classes. Third Kurenia, fourth lunch, fifth Asuma and last you'll return to me. In the last class I'll do whatever the hell I see fit. Understand?"

"All of this seems to be a fucking waste of my time. If were the top why are we still here and I don't think I like your tone asshole." Hidan spoke up showing off his shameless vocabulary.

"I don't know why nor do I give a damn. As for my tone I may look young but I can whoop your ass so I'll talk to you however I like." he retorted.

Already Pein gained respect from the group. Though he did still look fairly young.

"Now lets get started with introductions."

"What do you give a shit about us?" Hidan asked.

"I don't care but since your all a team we have to cover it. I want a name, a age, your grade and your weapons. Since you can't seem to shut the hell up, Hidan you go."

"I'm Hidan, I'm 18 going on 19 and I'm a junior. My God is on my side so that my first weapon other then that I use my kick ass scythe. Sasori…"

"I'm Sasori, I'm 18 and I'm a senior. I don't see the point in any other weapon then my body and chakra strings."

"I'm Kakuzu, I'm 21, a senior and I too use my body but also my hearts."

"Itachi, 17, a junior and Kekkei Genkai." after that being said there attention turned to Gaara.

He sighed then spoke, "My Name is Gaara, I'm 15, a sophomore and I use sand."

They all stared at him for a little longer not really registering or believing what he said. He was a lot younger than the oldest but what they probably found the weirdest was his grade. "Are you fucking serious? You're the guy from the sand village aren't you? Nothing adds up. You can't be that strong your puny. Your brother is retarded but yet you're a fucking scholar. Show use something little kid. Wow me." Hidan said crossing his arms covering his chest.

Gaara glared at him frowning but he'd give the baby what he wants. Out of a small amount of sand he formed a rose and put it behind Hidan's ear without moving a muscle. Hidan cursed and said Gaara was a phony but we'd see tomorrow.

It got fairly quiet as one would guess but it didn't last long, "Where is the other teams?" Kakuzu asked.

"I don't know. They didn't want me to tell but throughout the next.." Pein took a second to peek at his watch before finishing. "hour before you go to lunch. Until then, nothing."

This silence was deeper then it was last time. Even Hidan shut up. 'I know your enjoying being surrounded by guys but do you feel that?' the one-tailed demon inquired. Gaara felt a group of people approaching but Gaara knew it had to be another team. Just as Gaara and possibly the rest of the team suspected another team surfaced. It was Kurenai's team of Hinata, Sasuke, Shino, Tenten and Sakura. Hidan laughed at them seeing they were all sophomores. Though it didn't make them stand down.

"This is my team Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino and Tenten. I'm am the basics teacher Kurenai."

"My team is Gaara, Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu and Sasori. I'm there basics teacher Pein. Get up and shake there hands, they deserve respect." Pein said making us shake hands with the other team members." After that Kurenai wrote something down. And lead he team away.

"What the hell was that about? This shit is pointless. I thought we'd at le-" Hidan started being cut off by the sensei.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but this measure is taken to see your relationship with the other teams. Through each hand shake we can feel the tension levels. For example you Hidan. You had a higher tension level with the team because you made some of them 'upset'. Now here comes the next team."

Just Pein said the next team walked through the bushes. Just as Gaara assumed it was Kakashi and his group. He bowed slightly to us before talking. This is my team Deidara, Kisame, Negi, Shikamaru and Tobi. I'm there basics teacher Kakashi."

"This is Gaara, Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu and Sasori. I'm there basics teacher Pein." he motion for us o shake hands with them so we did. Just as last time we all shook each member of the team's hand and after that they left as well.

-Silence followed along after the greeting until…

"So do we get to know your '_analysis on tension' ? _Hidan asked letting sarcasm drip off of every word.

"Yes Hidan you do."

"It doesn't matter though. If I don't like someone I'll beat there ass regardless of what anyone says. No ones scared of you teachers."

"Okay Hidan."

"I don't even need to be here."

Pein nodded getting tired of wasting his voice on Hidan.

"This shit is poin-"

"If you don't shut the fuck up…" Gaara said getting tired of hearing his voice as well.

"What did you say?

"Shut the fuck up." Gaara getting louder, "Ever since we got here you've neglected shutting your mouth. Quit it."

Hidan burst out laughing and left everyone confused. Itachi, Kakuzu and Sasori if anything were the most confused. After all there years of knowing Hidan and his temper they'd never heard him laugh after being called out or even talked to in his tone. After a couple minutes his laughter calmed down the last team came along.

"This is Ino, Kankuro, Kiba, Lee and Naruto. I'm Asuma there basics teacher." the team bowed though it looked forced.

"This is Gaara, Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu and Sasori. I'm there basics teacher Pein." he gave us the signal again but this wasn't like last time.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. No."

"Hidan…I apologize for him. Now Hidan get up." Hidan got up angry at Pein's tone but just like last time they exchanged handshakes. The team left as the others did but Hidan cursed the whole time.

"Now was that so bad Hidan?" Kakuzu asked smirking behind his mask.

"Shut up"

"Now I'm supposed to tell you why we did this little 'game' but you all already know. Along with that I must tell what I evaluated through this. We'll start with Gaara." Pein said making everyone look up in shock and curiosity. "You seemed to have the most tention with everyone you've encountered. This is the first time I've seen this. Even with your brother there was a strong tension though it was in describable. Hidan you can close but one of the teams weren't disturbed by your irritating nature. Kakuzu, Itachi and Sasori though you three didn't attract any real tension some were still reluctant to come close to you. All of you especially Gaara and Hidan need to work on there people skills.." He peered at his watch then sighed. "We have about three minutes left so until its time to go to lunch so relax."

Gaara thought about what Pein said. He knew he had to work on his communication skills. But being feared all your life doesn't make you Mr. Popularity. The next few minutes were silent thankfully and in no time they were walking back to the building. The outside makes it look smaller than it looked inside. Gaara would get lost if he were alone, luckily Pein led them through to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was on the first floor so it didn't take long getting there.

The cafeteria was huge and at least double the size on his old school's. They seemed to be the last team and they were greeted by the principal. "LISTEN UP! LUNCH WILL ONLY BE A HOUR SO IN ORDER TO MAKE THIS WORK I WANT ALL OF YOU TO LINE UP TO RECEIVE A LUNCH TODAY YOU WILL ONLY HAVE ONE CHOICE! ALL OF YOU MA CHOOSE WHERE YOU'D LIKE TO SIT AFTERWARDS ENJOY YOUR FIRST LUNCH OF THE YEAR!" he disappeared just like that and the teachers lined there teams up.

Gaara wasn't hungry so he got in the line last. Just as he thought the 'circle' sat together while the Sophomores sat together. Gaara got his lunch then looked around. He huffed then went and sat at one of the empty tables.

Gaara was used to being alone but today was no different. Sometimes he enjoyed to be alone. He smirked to himself his back turned to the other tables.

"You sitting alone asshole." Gaara turned his head seeing Hidan standing in front of him. He sat next to Gaara cocking his head. "Why don't you go sit with," he huffed. "Your brother."

"Were not close enough for that of anything."

"Come sit over with us."

"What do you want?"

"I just like you're spunk is all."

"…"

"Whatever I don't give a shit what you do anyway. You want to sit with us pull up a chair." Hidan said looking away before walking back to the table he sat at.

Gaara couldn't figure out that guy. He was an annoying jerk and yet he was…he was gentle. After thinking it over Gaara threw his lunch away losing his appetite, then he went over to there table sitting next to Hidan. He felt out of place at first when they stared at him but they weren't as crude as he thought they would be to a social misfit like him.

"I'm Deidara. Good to meet you Gaara.

"…same."

"So your from Sunagakure…nice place?" Deidara asked giving a short cheesy smile.

""No."

"Seeing as it is the um…desert it wouldn't really be a great place dumb ass. It would probably be hot as hell there." Hidan added.

"WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU JUST STAY OUT OF IT FOR ONCE, UN. NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION YEAH."

"Blah, blah, blah…" Hidan said blowing Deidara pissing him off further. "So Gaara why are you so different from your brother? And I heard you had a sister, where is she?"

"I grew up by myself and with my demon. My sister dropped out of school and got a job to pay for certain obligations." Gaara spoke through his teeth.

"Your demon?" Itachi asked letting Gaara hear the details of his drab, monotone voice.

"I have a demon inside of me who helps me control sand….Shukaku."

"So you're the weapon that went wrong…" Sasori said finally understanding the rumors that were spreading around Suna.

"What?" the white haired ninja asked completely lost.

"Years ago before I moved to Konoha there was talk about the weapon they trained from birth backfiring. The sealed a demon in a boy and tried to train him to do the government's will. Though he had too much power and they began to fear him. Then all the killings him and the demon done…" Sasori stopped looking at Gaara. "I can see why people didn't take you seriously at first. You don't look as dangerous as they made you seem."

"Is that why the teacher said that you had a higher tension with almost everyone." Hidan asked just catching on. "I can't wait to see what you can do tomorrow."

The school bell chimed loudly and the teachers made it out of the school first. It was time to go even though Gaara didn't want to go yet. This was just getting interesting to him. Though they all had to leave anyway….

Sorry for having a slight cliff hanger but I wanted to start a new day. Sorry for any disappointments. Please leave a review and comments.


	7. Possible Temptations

~I finally got done day three and I've made you guys wait long enough till our little Gaara was corrupted, Well enjoy~

I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS

Warnings; Curse words, drugs, nudity and _adult situations_.

Once again enjoy!

Chapter 5

High school horrors

Day 3: Possible Temptations

Gaara sighed watching birds fly past his window. Another sleepless night eluded him. He stood up and walked out of his room. It was time for him to get up. He smelled breakfast downstairs letting him know that Temari was making breakfast. He went to the bathroom and stripped after shutting the door.

All he wanted to do now was clear his mind. It seemed to be a waste being awake all night and not having anything to do. He picked up his soap and wash cloth and began to wash himself after starting his shower water. Just as he done every morning he soaped up every inch of his teenage body

After lathering himself in soap his would step under the water rinsing himself. It was going as it normally did when he came along a problem he never faced. He gasped for the air that wasn't present when his hand ran into his swollen problem. Normally he would have noticed before it got to this point but he hadn't.

Gaara didn't feel like a cold shower but he knew it was better then what he'd seen done. He bent down and turned on the cold water. A loud hiss forced itself out of Gaara's throat as the water doused his heated skin. He waited a solid ten minutes before his problem completely disappeared. He clumsily climbed out of the shower then walked out with a towel wrapped around him.

Once more he couldn't wait until the day was over…

---

"Thanks Temari." Kankuro blurted out with a full mouth. He shut the door then as he did yesterday he joined Gaara on their walk to school. Gaara slightly anticipated what would happen today. Today for the first time they would witness their peer's weapon while they looked at theirs. Gaara almost smiled then held it back.

Just like it was yesterday it was a half day but the way its been going it could be just as stressful as a normal day. Once again like yesterday they were in view of the school. Then the same as yesterday they waited near the tree as Gaara sat under it, though Gaara had to sit his gourd beside him. Naruto happened to join them as they waited until the doors of the schools were opened.

"KANKURO GAARA! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU GUYS TO SHOW UP!"

"Please stop then if this is how your going to greet us everyday." Kankuro said through his teeth getting a small unnoticeable smirk from Gaara.

"So Gaara you like your team?" Gaara ignored him and turned his head, facing another way. "Well then what about you Kankuro?" Naruto grinned like an idiot waiting for an answer.

"I can't stand any of them…" Naruto looked at the ground sulking.

While they carried on with what Gaara thought was pointless chatting he noticed the 'circle' come on the school grounds. They sat around doing the same as they did yesterday, though Hidan didn't pay as much attention his bickering with Deidara. Unlike yesterday it seemed he had something else on his mind.

Gaara tilted his head back watching Naruto and Kankuro talk. His eyes shut for a second before opening to Kankuro's raised voice. "What do you want?"

"That's none of your business special ed." he said allowing a chuckle to arise afterwards. "Get the fuck up Gaara."

Gaara opened his eyes frowning at his teammate Hidan. He couldn't stand his foul mouth but it was who he was Gaara supposed. "What do you want?"

"Lets go Gaara. You shouldn't hang around the specials, I heard that shit is contagious. The guys thought you were cool anyway so I want you to hang out with us."

Gaara frowned again and crossed his arms. "GAARA DOESN'T HAVE TO GO ANYWHERE JUST BECAUSE YOU SAY SO! GAARA'S MY FRIEND SO HE STAYS WITH US!" Naruto said pointing at Hidan and finally wiping that stupid grin off of his face.

Hearing Naruto little speech made Gaara cringe and get up. Hidan smiled then waved bye at Kankuro as him and Gaara walked over to where the others were. Gaara took his gourd alone not wanting it to be further then it needed to be from him. Deidara smiled when he saw Gaara sit with them.

"Welcome to the group, un." he said cheerfully.

"Welcome to the group?" Gaara questioned.

"Hidan is normally the hardest one to get along with, but since you've steered clear of that mine field you might as well stick with us, yeah." Gaara sat next to Deidara on the grass only to have his gourd be poked by him.

"What do you mean I'm 'the hardest one to get along with'? At least I can be tolerated. You know your fucking annoying, _yeah. Un._" Hidan said finding it funny to mock Deidara. After that those two were bickering back and forth again.

Gaara frowned as did the rest of them as they listened to them fight. It was such a relief when Gaara heard another voice. "So this is your 'gourd'. Sasori spat out. "I've heard many things about it. I've always wanted to see the 'weapon' in action."

Deidara turned when he heard this. "Yeah show us something. Like tearing Hidan to shreds, un." Deidara laughed and Hidan immediately put him in a head lock.

Gaara thought for a second then Kakuzu whispered something in his ear. Gaara nodded then tore the cork off of his gourd. The sand dripped out of it then at the blink of an eye Gaara commanded it to circle Hidan and Deidara. It went from a thin thread of sand from becoming a wall enclosing them once Gaara infused his chakra in it. They cursed as the sand hardened around them then curled into a ball. Gaara rose his hand slightly bringing them off of the ground. As he rose them he could here Shukaku in his head, '_**Kill them, kill them, kill them…**_' Gaara felt his blood lust increase. His hand began to close, his wish to kill them growing with every second. His hand was about to slam close ending it all when Sasori grabbed his wrist.

The sand and his peers fell cursing at one another and Gaara. Sasori looked at Gaara watching the blood lust in his eyes fade. The older male let go of his wrist as the younger let out a sigh.

"What the hell was that, yeah?" Hidan laughed thinking it was a joke.

"You should have seen his fucking face. It was worth it!" Hidan said laughing on his back in the sand.

Gaara withdrew all the sand before placing it back in the gourd. He stuffed the cork in before finally getting control over himself again. Sasori and Gaara exchanged a quick look before the teachers arrived and they were all called.

--

Just as yesterday they did the same stupid exercise then all gathered in the cafeteria. Gaara got his food and instead of sitting alone he was being waved over by Naruto and Deidara. They were so much alike except…never mind. Gaara thought about it then walked over and joined Deidara and the others. Besides they only wanted Gaara because he found others who seem interested in what he was. Even if they had an idea of what he was, a _monster_.

"Gaara your cool, yeah. Were all going to my house after school. You in, un?" Deidara asked getting the rest of the guys attention. He could see it in there eyes that they would like his to join, or at least a sign that they didn't give a damn.

"No I was going to go home and train with my brother."

"Come on Gaara. Your already on the top, you seem too serious. Were your friends. You wouldn't want to disappoint us." Hidan said, without for the first time cursing.

"I guess I can come for a while then."

"Trust me Gaa-kun it'll be fun, yeah. Even the silent ones get a _high_ at my parties." Deidara said making everyone give some sign of a laugh. Gaara gave a smirk as if he knew what he was talking about but he was clueless.

Lunch ended after they ate in silence. Deidara did take a couple breathes to inform Gaara about the details. Like where he lived and what time. Then he left and walked home with his brother Kankuro.

"Hey guys how was school?" Temari asked from the kitchen.

"It was fine…other then the fact Gaara ditched us today." Kankuro said dropping crow on the floor.

"I didn't leave you Kankuro I was with my _friends_." Gaara said but mumbled the last word. He realized to late though.

"You have friends Gaara? Friends? Oh my…." Temari ran into the living room and hugged Gaara after he dropped his gourd. "So who are they?"

Gaara huffed then pulled away from Temari. "There just some guys I've been hanging out with. Teammates nothing more."

"Well I'm going to take a nap before we train Gaara."

"Wait Kankuro…" Gaara said before Kankuro went upstairs. "I said I'd go over Deidara's so we have to hold off on training." Kankuro looked at him then went upstairs and slammed his door. Gaara frowned then went to the stairs.

"Don't worry about him Gaara. I'll talk to him, you go hang out with your friend.

Gaara went upstairs then went in his room, to prepare for tonight.

--

Gaara closed his bedroom door feeling bad for standing up Kankuro. But it wasn't like Kankuro didn't ever stand him up. All his life Kankuro was the popular one who always hung out with his friends, and had to cancel his appointments with his younger brother. Now that Gaara had somewhere to go he was supposed to stay with Kankuro.

Gaara forgot why he wanted to apologize to him then walked downstairs. Kankuro and Temari were in the kitchen having dinner. "Gaara can you come in here?" Temari asked. Gaara sighed and yelled a no as he made his was to the front door. "Kankuro wants to apologize."

Gaara left the house ignoring her. As he walked off of there porch he was glad Deidara lived close. It was freezing outside to him compared to the humid Suna night air. He shivered then started to walk to where Deidara told him he lived. _**'I don't know why you still deal with them…kill them.' **_he ignored Shukaku as he came closer to his destination.

He was only down the street from the small house Deidara lived in. _**'I don't know why your ignoring me. I'm the only person who cares about you anyway. Friends aren't eternal like our lives our **_**Gaara.' **Shukaku laughed before silencing himself once more. He knocked on the door once he finally reached his house. It was only a couple blocks away but since it was fall in Konoha, he was the coldest he'd been in a while.

"_Oy, I'm coming yeah." _Deidara came to the door and opened it. "What's up Gaa-kun, un? Glad your finally here." He waved Gaara in and Gaara took the invitation. The door was shut behind his once he entered. "Look who's here guys!"

Gaara looked around confused. There sat in the living room Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tobi. They were sitting around the table in front of a large spread of different things. In the dinning room there was Itachi and Kisame. From where Gaara was standing he couldn't see what they were doing.

"Come sit Gaara" Hidan said patting the pillow beside him. Gaara came and sat beside him getting a closer look to what was on the table. It was bags of what looked like green flakes, big bottles with the labels torn off, there were several needles scattered across the table and some DVDs.

"Now that he's here can we start Dei?" Sasori asked tiredly.

"Yeah." Deidara picked up one of the DVDs and put it in the built in DVD player on the TV. He turned it on and started the movie he put in. Sasori pick up one of the bottles and snatched the top off. He took a sip then smiled.

"You should try this Gaa-kun its good." Deidara also was drinking from one of the bottles then passed it to him. Gaara shook his head no immediately. "Come on, un. A little gin and juice never hurt anyone and if you don't we'll have to force you." Deidara put the bottle to Gaara's lips when he didn't take the bottle. "You trust me, your friend, yeah?"

Gaara took the bottle and took a short sip from it. It felt like he was he was drinking fire, but it tasted almost sweet. He looked at Deidara who was working on another bottle, signaling him to keep the bottle. Gaara took another sip, though longer. He looked at Hidan and Kakuzu both with matching scarves tied around there forearm. The were laughing as Hidan took in his next needle.

He looked at the TV after hearing strange sounds. Gaara's face heated up when he saw a naked woman and man playing with each other. Tobi and Deidara took this chance to laugh at Gaara. "What's wrong un? Never seen a porno yeah?"

"Even a good boy like Tobi seen one before." Tobi said smiling taking his mask off as he rolled up the green 'leaves' in a piece of what looked like paper. He sealed it then smiled at Gaara. "A good boy would ask you if you wanted one. Want one?" he smiled then laughed after seeing Gaara's face, as the man entered the blond on TV.

"I don't think he's ready for that…." Deidara concluded chuckling at Gaara as well. Gaara stood up blushing taking the bottle along. He walked over to Itachi and Kisame. They were in the dining room talking amongst themselves.

-

"You think I wouldn't be a good boy if I didn't warn him." Tobi whispered to Deidara.

"I-I don't think s-so, un." Deidara said tipsily as they watched Gaara walk over to the older males.

-

Gaara looked over the Uchiha's shoulder looking at the table covered in something white. Kisame peeked up and smiled looking at Gaara's confused expression. Itachi lowered his head sniffing it in, he shook in pleasure after sniffing the short line of it.

"You want some kid?" Kisame asked passing one of the bags to him.

Itachi wiped his nose then looked at Gaara. He stood up in front of Gaara giving him a creepy lust ridden smile. Itachi grabbed Gaara's bottle placing it on the table. "Such an innocent little red-head. Lets go upstairs. Me and you." Gaara shook his head no then Itachi caught Gaara's hair. His other hand found its way to his small ass. Gaara gasped giving him full access. Itachi crushed his lips onto his, thrusting his tongue inside of his mouth. Gaara moaned feeling his legs shake. He never been kissed like that in his life and for his first time he enjoyed it. Itachi pulled away taking a second to breathe, then release Gaara. "What do you say?" he said as the lust dripped off every word.

Gaara was about to nod when Deidara came up and said no for him. "N-not for you Uchiha."

"Always trying to fucking molest someone, crack head." Hidan spoke up.

Him and Deidara walked back into the living room. Kakuzu and Tobi's eyes were glued to the TV. Hidan was cleaning up cursing, like always.

"W-watch Gaa-kun its getting t-to the good par-part, yeah." Deidara said pulling Gaara on his lap, after he sat on the couch.

Gaara blushed, not at the TV but at what Tobi was doing. Tobi dipped his hand in his pants stroking himself. His other hand undid his pants and pulled down his boxers. Tobi massaged his cock moaning openly in front of the TV. After a couple minutes Kakuzu joined in stroking his member as well.

His eyes widened feeling something poke him, he'd forgotten he was sitting on Deidara. He wrapped his hands around Gaara's waist , leaning up and laying soft kisses on his collarbone. Deidara's lips found Gaara's weak point on his crookneck sucking on it shortly before Hidan grabbed Gaara. The clay master cursed at him but it didn't stop Hidan from dragging Gaara outside.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help you asshole. It may be smart for you to go home now. They start to get a little 'grabby' at this point. So go home I'll see you tomorrow." Hidan said retreating for the door.

"I don't have to listen to you." Gaara mumbled

"It be best if you did what I fucking said. I seen how innocent you are…you aren't ready."

"Whatever. I'm going back in."

"Tonight you've drunk your first alcoholic drink, you've seen your first porno, you've had you first 'nasty' kiss, you've seen you first cock(not counting his own or family) and you've felt your first Deidara boner. Go home dumb ass." Hidan walked inside shutting the door and locking it. Gaara blushed then walked home, giving up.

-

--

-

Gaara pulled his key from his pocket, unlocking the door. He walked inside and looked around. He'd been out for about 5 hours, it was 12 o'clock now. He walked upstairs after locking the closed door. Gaara walked to his room, shutting the door behind him. He slipped off his shirt, then turned on the light. Gaara nearly screamed seeing his siblings sitting on the bed.

"Gaara where the hell have yo-!" her eyes widen looking at Gaara's neck. "Y-you have a hickey?" Temari asked in disbelief.

Gaara looked in his mirror noticing a large red mark on his neck. 'It was Deidara,' Gaara thought remembering the older man sucking on that spot. 'Damn it Deidara.'

"That's it Gaara your not allowed to be with those people anymore." Kankuro informed softly.

"You can't tell me what the fuck I can and cant do!" Gaara scream it his older siblings. ' Now Hidan's mouth is rubbing off on me.' Kankuro walked over to Gaara getting unnecessarily close. He punch Gaara in the stomach knocking the breathe out of him. He regained his breathe then forced Kankuro on the ground with one hard push.

"He's been drinking too." Kankuro said seeming to not be affected by it.

"What?" Temari asked wishing she heard wrong.

"What does it matter? Is none of your damn business anyway!" Gaara opened to door waiting for them both to leave. They took the hint and Kankuro and Temari left. He slammed the door the jumped in his bed. Gaara couldn't wait until morning….


	8. Confused, Again

I noticed there chapter five on the last few chapters =X_X= -Shows how much I pay attention- I'll fix it soon but right now ME NO WANNA-

Warning; Language(mostly Hidan with a little from Gaara), yaoi, and light forced pleasure. -ENJOY-

Chapter 8

High school horrors

Day 4; Confused, Again

Gaara opened his eyes triggering a harsh throb on his already hideous headache. Though he hadn't been drunk it wasn't a hang over but the buzz gave him a serious edge. He sat up trying to remember last night, not immediately capturing his memory. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed pushing himself to his feet. **'Panda-chan, your awake.' **Shukaku gave a loud chuckle, making Gaara hiss in a slight pain. "Shut up…" He managed to stagger to the bathroom only a short walk from his bedroom.

The house seemed to be unsettlingly quiet, since by this time his brother and sister would be getting ready for work or school. He looking in the mirror, noting his slightly red eyes and unusually untamable hair(which was normally a little less wild). He yawned then grunted in pain, at another throbbing pain. Gaara slide out of the jeans he'd worn yesterday and slept in, once they hit the floor something in his pocket gave a 'thump' though he managed to ignore it. Switching the water on he gracefully entered the shower.

It was perfect. The unexplainable silence, his freedom, this water and overall life itself. It'd been so long since he was happy, and even with his throbbing head nothing could upset him today. After washing himself, with almost a smirk he stepped out of the shower…

CRASH!!

Gaara slipped and fell hard onto the floor landing on his now sore bottom. He bit his lip holding back what would have been a loud curse. The slippery floor prevented him from standing back up after his naked form soaked the tiles. One hand gripped the bathtub, while the other grabbed the sink bringing himself off the floor. After somewhat regaining his balance he torn his red towel down from the towel rake covering the floor.

Once gaining his confidence back in the floor his removed the slightly damp towel from the dry floor, wrapping it around himself. He sighed in relief when he began to think it couldn't get any worse. A loud ring erupted from his pants pocket capturing his unwanted attention.

He scrambled to his pocket picking the cell phone from his pocket. Though he had no idea how or when it got there he flipped it open answering the call, anything to stop that ringing. He put the phone to his ear clearing his throat before answering in a raspy voice.

"Hello?"

'_GAARA!' _the group seemed to yell, Gaara knew who the were then.

"Hidan…Deidara…Tobi…."

'_Tobi told them not to call this early, a good boy would never call this early. __**Shut the fuck up Tobi. **__Good morning, un!__'_

"How did-why…um?"

'_Tobi told Hidan to get you a phone to stay in touch. __Though I ended up buying it, yeah. __**I slipped it in your pocket before you left, we'll be over in a little so get your scrawny ass dressed!**__'_

"What?" he heard the phone make a noise before it read call ended. He sighed before reading the date and time**. 7:45am Sep, 19, 2009 Sat. **Today was one of his only off days and now his so called 'friends' would be his company. Right no he could wait till today ended.

**-**

**--**

**-**

Gaara left his room, slightly pissed off. The silence in the house was gone and soon it'd be louder then it normally was. Luckily he took medicine to get rid of his headache, or he'd be even edgier. After locking his door to his room he stuck the key in his back pocket and started off downstairs. Once reaching the bottom he peeked at his cell phone which read 9:18. Trapped in thought he hadn't noticed his older sister walking up to him.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked as her voice shown her concern.

"From a friend…" he walked to the kitchen only to be greeted by Kankuro, as he block Gaara's path. "What do you want?"

Temari walked up behind him blocking him in between them. "We need to talk Gaara." Kankuro started off before grabbing Gaara's arm violently sitting him down, when Gaara slightly resisted. Kankuro stood beside Gaara as Temari sat across the table from Gaara. By this point Gaara was furious and it didn't help when Kankuro took Gaara's phone out of his pocket.

"What has gotten into you?" Gaara glared at Temari.

"I could ask you the same thing…"

"Don't mouth off to your sister, after all she's been putting up with you. What do you think you were doing last night? Coming home late…having a hickey…and worst of all dru-" the puppet master started before being cut off.

"It was a Friday anyway so I didn't have to wake up early or anything. The hickey is gone anyway so what does it matter. To top it off I wasn't drunk…I just tasted that's it." Gaara explained through his clenched teeth.

"….then cursing at us Gaara." Temari said almost inaudibly

"Hida-I mean my friend said its fine to curse as long as its justified. Like I said its none of your _damn_ business anyway." Gaara lowered his head before thinking 'Speak of the devil…' as if on queue, there was a loud banging on the door and his phone ringing. Gaara stood only to be forced back into his seat by his brother. "Let me up!"

"Temari…go get the door please. I want to continue this…talk with him." Kankuro said hanging up on Hidan who was calling Gaara for the second time. "Gaara…what has gotten into you? I don't want to hear about 'I don't understand' or 'These are my friends' tell me the truth."

"Listen I don't want to talk anymo-" Gaara started before shivering at the voice that rang through the house.

"Where the fuck is Gaara blonde? His lazy ass should be up by now!" Gaara stood once more not being stopped by Kankuro as the joined there company in the living room. The whole group seemed to be there. Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Tobi, Itachi and Kisame piled in there living room. Hidan walked over to him and threw an arm around his neck. "Hey Gaara, where the fuck ya been? I missed you, bitch." They received looks that made Gaara nearly blush, Gaara scoffed then crossed his arms when he saw Temari's please-introduce-us look.

"Guys this is my _brother_ and _Sister_, Kankuro and Temari. _Siblings_, this is Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi and…well Hidan." He said hoping to leave soon, feeling the tension in the room. "Lets get ou-"

"Damn…your sister is hot," after getting a dirty look from Gaara he smirked before continuing. "Your sexy too Gaara…" Gaara fought back another blush before pulling away and punching Hidan in the arm. "I can tell you two are family but what the hell happened to retard here? He's fucking hideous!" there was a loud laughter that filled the room before a deep silence took its place. Kankuro looked pissed, even angrier then he was.

"Go home. Gaara's not going anywhere with you _people_." Kankuro said giving a harsh look in Hidan's direction. Everyone knew he didn't like Hidan so they didn't take offence to 'you people' though Hidan did.

"Fuck yo-" Hidan smirked when Gaara spoke up.

""You cant and wont tell me what I want to do Kankuro. _Fuck _both of you." both of his sibling simply stared in disbelief. "Lets go guys." they left the house leaving the stunned siblings alone to think about Gaara and his 'friends'.

-

--

-

Hidan and Deidara screamed at each other as usual, drawing attention to Gaara as well as the rest of the guys. They went to the mall after Gaara left his family. Originally they were going to stay at Gaara's house for a little but Gaara suggested the mall in order to get away from his siblings. He received a couple praises from his friends for sticking up for himself but at the same time Deidara and Sasori hadn't agreed.

This is why the blond and albino was fighting. Hidan was on his side while Deidara and Sasori believed they were right. They argued that he should have stayed home and talk it out with them. But since Sasori hadn't had family in so long and Deidara was an orphan they couldn't have understood. They never been there and now all of a sudden they want to take the place of his friends.

"Gaara…" Gaara's head snapped up as he came out of his thoughts. It was Sasori. "Are you okay?" Sasori was sitting beside him on the bench. Everyone else left for a store while he was zoned. Now all that was left near the food court was Hidan and Deidara who still seemed to be fighting as well as the two redheads.

"I'm fine." his own voice sounded cold to himself. The puppet master never seemed interested in what he had to say. He probably wanted something. "Why do you ask? You never seemed to give a damn about how I felt."

He gave a long sigh when Deidara plopped in the seat beside him huffing in anger. "Were friends. I guess you just seemed more troubled so I asked." Sasori turned and began to coax Deidara calming him down.

Gaara opened his mouth slightly before he was pulled to his feet by the Jashinist. He frowned when he squeezed his hand pulling him along. He looked back blushing softly when he saw the looks they were getting but he fought it back when he stumbled. Looking forward he made sure of his footing as he followed Hidan. The more they walked the deeper they got in the food court and so far out of all his friends he'd seen none.

They finally stopped at a table where Hidan sat him down despite his complains. Hidan sat across from him giving him a slick grin. "Your so damn tense, let me guess…a virgin?"

"V-virgin?" he wasn't sure on sexual terms.

"Your so fucking slow," he searched Gaara's eyes for a second before smirking. He pointed in the direction of a nearby kiosk, which seemed to be crowded by those **things.** "What's your type? Blonde, brunette, busty, flat chest, stupid or…smart." Hidan looked at Gaara who still seemed quite confused. "What kind of bitch do you want? Damn Gaara you can't be that clueless."

Gaara thought hard about what Hidan said and yet he was still unsure. "Shukaku…" Gaara thought reaching the quite demon in his head. **'What do you want boy?'** It hissed back at him second later. "What do I like?" **'You truly are clueless aren't you, uke.' **"Shukaku." **'Figure it the hell out.' **For what seemed like the first time this had been done Shukaku blocked him out retreating in his mind. "I don't know, I never thought about it." Gaara finally spoke up breaking Hidan out of his thoughts.

"How did you never even fucking thin-" Hidan stopped and his eyes widened slightly. "Your gay? Bisexual?"

Gaara cocked his head to the side slightly searching for the definition of the words the elder man spoke. **'Gay is to like guys. Bisexual is to like girls and guys….that's all I'm helping you with twit.' **Shukaku barked at him. "I just never thought about it…and I guess I don't really find them attractive."

"I find that hard to believe…you never had any urges toward a woman?"

"Well one…she was pretty I guess but I didn't give it a second thought." He took a long pause before looking at Hidan and continuing. "Is it wrong to be….gay?"

Hidan gave a long good heartfelt laugh leaving Gaara once again confused. Just as fast as he began laughing he had stopped and smiled at Gaara. "No its not wrong dumb ass. You hang with fags all the time."

"I don't follow Hidan."

"Itachi, Kakuzu and Sasori…there all fucking gay. Then Tobi, Deidara, Kisame…." he paused for a second looking at Gaara who had gotten silent. "And I am bisexual. If you feel uncomfortable about that then I don't know what the fuck to tell you anymore. That's why I asked dumb shit." Hidan's voice raise with every word of the last sentence. He seemed almost angry at Gaara.

"I'm fine with that Hidan. I don't mind, just relax." Gaara's eyes hit the table and then mumbled softly. "I'm probably gay too…" Gaara sighed and peeked at Hidan who sighed as well. There was a thick crushing silence for a couple minutes. Gaara finally spoke up breaking the overbearing quite. "What do you like?"

"It depends…" he blushed briefly glad that Gaara missed it before continuing. "Its none of you damn business."

"Come on I told you the most I know…I even (somewhat) came out of the closet to you. The least you can tell me what you like." Gaara crossed his arms leaning back in his chair. Hidan mumbled something before looking Gaara in the eyes. He looked almost nervous, when speaking to the younger redhead.

"Well…I do prefer br-blonde hair." his thoughts ran wild as he lied to his newly found crush. He loved his red hair which seemed to be a shade lighter and more wild then he'd seen on the other red head he hung out with. Though his hair made Hidan hot. "I thing tanned skin is fucking sexy." Though to him Gaara's milk white, silky skin called out to him. "A tall strong man that I can break or a big woman that I can take." Though he would love to see Gaara under him pleading for… "That's my dream romance." He hated the look in Gaara's eyes though it confused him. He didn't know what Gaara wanted from him. He perked up trying to ignore the devastated look in the red head's eyes. He hated to lie to him.

"We should get going." Gaara stood before walking off on his own. He heard Hidan call for him but once he was in the crowd of people he couldn't find him.

Gaara seemed to wander for hours but when he check his phone after rejecting Hidan's tenth call it said he had only been wandering for a hour and thirty-five minutes. He didn't know what was wrong with him. His heart was slowed and he felt nauseous. He asked Shukaku who told him to figure it out on his own. Gaara stopped when he heard an announcement saying that the mall was to close in about twenty minutes.

He walked to the bathroom deciding to go before he left for home. The bathroom was empty except for a man using a urinal. His back faced Gaara hiding his face but Gaara didn't give him a second thought. He walk inside the stall and shut it behind him. He never liked showing himself to strangers anyway so the stall was always the best place for him to relieve himself.

He unzipped his pants pulling his soft length out. He held himself steady as he released his stress and 'liquid' from himself. Just as he shook he felt another hand that wasn't his. Who ever it was they had company. One of the intruders held him while the other covered his eyes and gagged him with two thick pieces of cloth. Gaara tried to scream but he couldn't make out a word. Being forced against the wall he tried to get away. His hands were pinned above his head as his neck was attacked. He choked back sobs as he moaned through the cloth.

As Gaara continued to struggle his neck turned a dark red as the man lick, nipped and sucked on several spots. The other man who seemed to have left was on his knees kissing the tip of his limp weeping cock. His attempts of escape failed when the man began to suck on his now hardening cock. Gaara moaned as he sobbed, hating being forced to do anything. He felt so dirty when he moaned louder as the stranger deep throated his stiff pleasure.

Gaara began begging, not to his captures but to Shukaku who shut off his connections with Gaara. For the first time in a long time he was alone and he had to deal with this himself. He struggled against the walls trying to gain his control once more but quickly lost again as the man below him took his orgasm. Gaara released hard inside the stranger's mouth, making him swallow greedily.

The trespasser stood as the other released his neck. "He was as good as I imagined Naru-" the deeper voice started. Something in his voice was so familiar along with the other with him.

"Shut the hell up Teme." If Gaara's eyes were visible they would have noticed they were widening. _Naruto, Sasuke…_

His gag was soon removed while a kunai was placed to his neck. It was Sasuke's voice who threatened him. "You will wait three minutes before taking off this blindfold. Got it? Or we may just have to kill you."

"Strange that I would be followed in the bathroom and sucked. Who are you two? If you two didn't know me you would have done worse." Gaara spoke feeling brave for a second.

"So what if I like you. You don't know who we are. Now that I've had a taste, I can have the rest when I get it." It was Sasuke's voice though it held regret as well as concede.

"Well I love someone else." Gaara lied smoothly.

"We can have whatever we want _Gaara_…sorry." As well as Sasuke's voice Naruto's held regret for this thought Gaara just wanted to be left alone. "Were leaving."

They left almost immediately. Gaara hadn't believed it, someone, well they liked him. Enough to take what they wanted from him but he was liked none the less. Obviously the door was locked because as soon as it was opened the bathroom was filled. Gaara pulled his pants up, pulled off his blindfold and flushed the toilet before leaving the stall. He washed his hands then left the bathroom.

On queue once more his phone rang, he made his way to the exit seeing as he only had five minutes left to leave the mall. He picked up his phone, sighing before answering it. "_**Gaara where the fuck have you been?"**_

"I was held up in the bathroom Hidan."

"_**I was…concerned about where you went, Konoha can be damn dangerous. I'm at the north exit. I'm not letting a shit head like you want home alone this late at night."**_

"Whatever I was headed that way anyway."

"_**Are you okay, you sound **__off__**."**_

"And you sound like you gave a damn."

"_**You're my friend and you ran off I am a little weary. A lot of damn perverts would love to touch you…and I don't want you raped." **_Gaara started at the ground for a second before he was hung up on. Hidan trotted up to him as he came into view of him. He stopped when he noticed the look on Gaara's face. "What's wrong with you bitch?" Gaara noted he was alone and he frowned.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Don't lie to me. What the fuck happened?" he hissed grabbing Gaara's shoulders.

"Lets go. The malls closing" Gaara pulled himself away before continuing towards the doorway. Hidan sighed and muttered a few curses before following Gaara out of the mall's doors.

-

--

-

The walk was filled with a heavy silence. Gaara never minded the silence much but to Hidan it was eating him up on the inside. He had feelings for the redhead but it didn't seem mutual. Gaara was a few steps ahead of him but since Hidan was trapped in his thoughts he didn't notice Gaara stopped. He looked up after bumping into Gaara.

"What the hel…" there was a loud boom as it began to pour within seconds. "Damn it…" he grabbed Gaara's arm before walking to the side of the street, a canopy from a store kept it dry. 'I hate the rain.' he thought bitterly.

"I hate the rain." Gaara said speaking both of there minds. "We'll have to wait here…my house is too far a walk in the rain." he concluded huffing in up-coming stress.

Hidan was going to hate himself if he was rejected but he was always one for risks. "Well my house isn't that damn far from here. Its just two-" the loud boom made Gaara yelp and hold his ears. Hidan looked at Gaara blushing a rosy pink, before it faded away on his pale cheeks. Gaara seemed scared, it was cute. "blocks away from my house. We can stay there until the storm clears up. Unless you would want to spend the night."

A flash of lightning made Gaara almost shiver but Gaara refused to show his Tonitrophobia (fear of thunder and lightning). Gaara nodded, unable to find the words for the elder man's offer.

Hidan and Gaara ran the rest of the way keeping themselves as dry as possible. Y the time they reached Hidan's door though they were still soaked. Hidan unlocked the door leading Gaara inside, closing and locking the door behind them. Hidan had a rather small house, though it was still two stories.

Hidan lived alone but since a relative of his died in Konoha and left the house to him he moved here. He hated his neighbors anyway so relocating to Konoha was ideal. Also it was a new start, back in Hidan's old village he was quite the criminal. He hadn't told anyone but if had stayed he would be in jail.

Gaara was shivering, hoping that Hidan thought he was cold. Another crash of thunder and lightning made him softly whimper and shudder. Hidan gave him a strange look at he continued into the house. "Come to my room so we can get into something dry." he explained starting up the stairs. Gaara followed hesitantly behind him.

'**Your so damn clueless.' **Shukaku grunted. "What do you mean?" Gaara made sure not to speak aloud. **'Nothing.'** Gaara mentally growled but Shukaku once again lock himself away in his mind. Hidan shut the door to his room enclosing Gaara and himself in his room. "Hidan…" Hidan didn't answer but went to his closet and went through it. He threw out two towels and two pairs of his pajamas. "Hidan."

"Get dried off." he closed his closet throwing him one of the towels. They dried the best the could , before Hidan slipped his damp shirt off. Gaara blushed and looked away, wanting to watch the show. Hidan pulled slipped his wet pants off not worried about his slightly damp boxers. "Get undressed." It sounded more like a order then a suggestion. As Gaara pulled his wet clothes off Hidan dressed in one of the pajamas. The pants were black with a drawstring, while the button up red shirt he wore was only half way buttoned up.

Gaara stopped at his boxers as Hidan kept his eyes away. He put on the other smaller pair of pajamas, which were dark blue shorts that stopped at the knees and a light blue muscle shirt. Hidan smirked at him after seeing he was dressed already. "Hidan?" The silver haired man looked at him as if snapping out of thought and then smiled an almost genuine smile.

"What is it?"

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You've just been acting weird. No cursing, you were asking me constant questions when we were at the mall, you invited me to you house and gave me clothes. I may have not of known you for that long but the Hidan I met doesn't act like this." Hidan thought about it the walk towards Gaara. He stopped walking when he was pressed against Gaara, he leaned down now face to face with the redhead. Gaara didn't need a mirror to know his face was as red as his hair when Hidan's lips were less then an inch away from his. Hidan smiled before brushing his lips against Gaara's. Then as soon as the kiss came Hidan pulled away ruffling Gaara's already messy hair.

"See you downstairs Gaara." Hidan left him confused in the room, walking downstairs and into the kitchen.

__________________

-

--

-

I know I've been neglecting you guys. I've been taking mandarin Chinese so I've been a little busy. But now you guys have my full attention since this is my only story I've been working on. Trust me I didn't wanna stop with that slight cliffhanger but there hasn't been anything posted in a while so I had to get that out. I'm already working on the next so don't hold your breathe. It should be out by the end of next week or even a lot sooner.

Since I don't have much reviews I'd like to that all who reviewed.

Though most was from 2008...before I left for a bit, I hope there still reading!

bluestarmuse

_____________ 2008-03-17 . chapter 1

A lot of High School AUs are hit or miss for me but this one has potential and I would like to read more. Especially the pairings you've given; three of them are in my top five favorite pairings and I have to admit that I'm interesting in seeing who Gaara ends up a couple things, though. One, while the grammar and spelling are actually pretty decent I think it would be a worthwhile idea for you to get a beta reader to polish this fic so it shines. has recently started a Beta Reader program; if you go to the menu bar up top it lists the link for for number two - "He would have to indoor the sting of being alone and friendless" - do you mean 'endure' instead of 'indoor'?I sincerely hope to read more of this fic in the future!- Ursula

-I'd really like to say thanks to this reader who made me keep it up. Honestly without this first comment I would have just deleted it all together and started on something else.

CosmicSilverWolf

________ _________2008-06-29 . chapter 2

Hope another Chapter is put up soon! You put a great summery up! :) I can't wait until your story continues, sounds interesting.

-Thanky! That boosted my self-esteem so I started postin a little more often for this commenter so we could all enjoy me corrupting Gaara some more! (DON'T TELL HIM I SAID THAT)

.

_________________________2008-09-23 . chapter 2

this story is like AWESOME so far =] update soon, i wanna read what happens next. =D

2009-06-01 . chapter 4

wow. this story is getting really good. i'm really looking forward to reading about his day at school. i'm dying to know how it goes. think it up and post it, man!

-Theres always a special conection between a righter and its first two-time commenter. Its so special! I just wanted to hug YOU! Thanky so much!

-

--

-

4 reviews…though great ones I hope to get lots more in the future! Watch out for the next chapter of HSH! Till next time!


	9. Second Thoughts and Hidan’s Side

I don't own nothing and I won't say it again! Though I wish I did I don't okay...this goes for all the chapters.

Warning; Language and small lime(yaoi).

Chapter 9

High school horrors

Day 5 Second Thoughts and Hidan's Side

Gaara stared at the clock watching as it turned from 1:47am to 1:48am. It was fairly late to some but seeing as Gaara didn't sleep it was early. He rolled over softly carefully making sure he didn't wake Hidan who was sleeping silently beside him. He looked at Hidan sleeping face and couldn't help but smirk.

_Flash back(Earlier that Night)_

_Hidan put away the last of there now clean dishes. Hidan cooked a small meal for him and Gaara assuming correctly that Gaara didn't eat that much. It worried Hidan though that Gaara had been quiet the entire meal. Especially since what happened between him and Gaara in the room. Hidan dried his hands and looked down before his hand touched his lips. 'Gaara lips were so…soft.' Hidan removed his hand, straightening himself up and put on a forced grin. _

_He stepped into the living room where Gaara sat watching something mindless on the t.v. In the dark room the glow of the t.v reflected onto him, his pale skin, his plump lips and his flame red hair. _Jashin _Gaara looked so good to him right now. He walked over to the couch plopping down next to Gaara. The red-head hadn't even spared him a glace as he continued to watch the program. Hidan licked his lips before trying to speak. "What the fuck are you watching?" he hadn't felt the need to curse around Gaara but it seemed to relax Gaara since Gaara thought he had been acting weird in front of him. But at the same time he kind of meant it, right now he was watching an elephant 'mate'._

"_I'm watching animal planet."_

"_Are animal always fucking on this channel?" Gaara hadn't answered but leaned closer to the t.v. _Jashin _he was so stupid. Hidan leaned up a little before turning the television off. "Come on damn it. Gaara talk to me!"_

"_No its not all mating." Gaara said beginning to stand up when Hidan pulled him down a little closer to him then Gaara was before. Gaara tried to pull his arm away, only to have Hidan switch positions. Gaara fought back a blush as Hidan found himself on top of him, pinning his arms and hands above his head. _

"_You know that's not what I meant…" Hidan spoke almost as if he was hurt._

"_I missing my show."_

_Hidan frowned before leaning closer to Gaara, positioned between Gaara's legs as he stole another soft and brief peck. Hidan blushed when Gaara hadn't rejected him but instead leaned up when Hidan pulled away. He could feel the heat radiating off of Gaara's virgin body. They both wanted more._

_Their lips met again and again in soft, brief, hot pecks before Hidan released Gaara. He started to sit up when he stopped giving the now red Gaara a kiss. Now they sat beside each other staring into each other's lust ignited eyes. Once again Hidan was the first one to make a move. His right hand tangled in the younger's crimson red hair pulling him closer to him. He attacked his lips nibbling lightly on the swollen bottom lip._

_Hidan took the next step bringing the kiss to the next level. His nibbling slowed as he began poking Gaara's lips with his thick pink tongue. Finally making its way out of Hidan's mouth when Gaara allowed it in Hidan took the victory of the short battle for dominance. His tongue swirled and dance inside Gaara's warm cavern as Gaara let out a throaty moan. It seemed too soon when the two broke the kiss and gasped softly for the air they been deprived of. _

_He searched Gaara's eyes for any sign of confusion or regret and gave him a soft smile when he found none. Gaara leaned forward taking a slight lead when he stole a short kiss. There faces still inches away Hidan kissed Gaara's jaw line, slowly going lower. Gaara gasped when Hidan sucked on the weak spot on his pale neck. Gaara was so happy that the spot that was sucked on earlier was no longer red, though where Hidan sucked it turned the pale skin red._

_The elder male found his way to the collar of Gaara's shirt soon after. He looked at Gaara who nodded, 'Yes', no words were needed this time. Hidan slid Gaara's shirt over his head discarding it on the floor, before going back to work he took in the amazing sight. Gaara's flat stomach, toned yet void of any serious muscle. Though you could slightly see his ribs, which was expected for Gaara's small size his chest and broad shoulders shown how masculine he really was. Gaara's pale skin was interrupted by his rosy and slightly erect nipples, which called out to Hidan. Hidan moved back down giving the boy a kiss before moving back, taking in one of Gaara's nipples. _

_Gaara's back immediately arched feeling the warmth of Hidan's mouth. Hidan's right hand squeezed Gaara's other neglected nipple taking a long moan from Gaara. _Everything. _Everything was perfect to Hidan and Gaara before a long ring erupted from Gaara's pocket. 'Damn it Tobi…I really shouldn't of got Gaara a phone.' Hidan thought bitterly as the phone continued. _

"_P-please answer it. I-I don't t-think I can…" Gaara gasped out during his speech, almost making it sound as if he had a cute stutter. Hidan nodded fishing the phone out of his pocket, answering it._

_End of Flashback(now 2:13am)_

After that Hidan screamed into the phone, mad at the broken mood. He put his shirt back on and watched T.V again as if the whole scene never happened. Soon after Hidan was sleepy and he lied saying he was too. Hidan was prepare to give up his bed to Gaara but being Gaara, making things even more awkward he said he would be fine with sharing a bed with Hidan.

That was where he was now.

Staring at Hidan.

Who seemed fast asleep.

Gaara yawned softly watching Hidan who still slept soundly. Hard to believe the yelling screaming Jashinist, looked so innocent in his deep sleep. Gaara's eyes soon notice something other then the sleeping face. His eyes drifted lower capturing the lips of the older male. He missed those lips on his, he sighed as if he was sad.

"Why aren't you sleep?" Gaara jumped slightly not expecting to hear his hoarse voice.

"I just woke up, I guess I couldn't sleep." Lie

"Then get back to sleep okay? And stop staring."

"I will." Another lie but soon after those last words were uttered Hidan fell back to sleep. Gaara didn't mind watching Hidan sleep though, as long as he didn't fall asleep

-

--

-

Day 6: Anxiety

Hidan's magenta eyes stared at the ceiling blinking rapidly, as a blush was brought to his cheeks. Part of him thought that Gaara would be gone by the time he woke up but it seemed Gaara had other plans. He stared down at the red head who slept peacefully on his hard chest. His lips slightly parted as he lightly snored. His hair matted down sprawled all over Hidan's chest and his shoulders. Gaara looked beautiful.

Hidan stroked Gaara's hair softly making sure not to wake the light sleeper. He lifted his eyes briefly looking at the clock. **12:17**. Hidan didn't remember doing nothing really serious. Just a few kisses. It could have went further if it hadn't been ruined by Tobi yesterday. He would have even been able to tell the red head-

Hidan looked at Gaara who began to stir in his arms. Gaara let out a long yawn before bring up one of his hands wiping his eyes. "Good morning." Hidan said speaking as softly as his voice would let him. Gaara looked almost shocked seeing himself on to of the older boy.

"G-good morning."

"Your cute when your sleep." Gaara's face almost went pale when he heard the Jashinist.

"S-sleep?"

"Yeah. Almost at peace, you sleep good?"

Gaara nodded before summoning Shukaku. The demon sounded grouchy as usual when the host called upon him. **'What is it now?'** it growled at his subconscious. "You let me sleep. Why?" Gaara thought at the demon. **'Is that why your bothering me?'** "Why?" **'Goodnight.'** "Shukaku…Shukaku" then demon hadn't answered, retreating back to his 'home'. Gaara snapped out of his thought when he heard Hidan ask another question. "What did you say?" Gaara asked groggily.

"Nothing." Hidan laid his head back again staring at the ceiling. 'Would Gaara of said yes?' Hidan thought shortly.

"What was it? Tell me." Gaara pulled himself over now laying beside the silver haired ninja. He didn't know why or how he ended up laying on him like that. He didn't think he liked Hidan in that was.

Hidan mumbled something before speaking louder as Gaara raised an eyebrow. "What time do you need to be home?" Gaara gave him a frown and sat up.

"That's not it."

Hidan took a deep breathe then sat up with Gaara. Seafoam green eyes met magenta purple eyes as Hidan took Gaara's hand. "W-would you may-be like to…go out with me?" Hidan finally got out not once breaking eye contact even though fear shook him.

Gaara was first to break eye contact.

Never a good sign.

They stayed in silence as Gaara's eyes slowly searched the room. What was only a minute seemed like an eternity for both of them. Gaara's eyes finally stopped searching upon landing on what he looked for. Gaara pulled away grabbing the remote switching on the T.V, turning to Animal Planet.

Just as the lion ripped the antelope's heart out, Hidan felt like Gaara did the same.

-

--

-

Hidan walked downstairs after hearing a loud banging on his door. After Gaara left he just sat in his room staring at the ceiling. It felt so awkward. Right now he couldn't register his feelings let alone what Gaara was feeling. It was strange. Hidan hoped it was Gaara at the door so he could get this al straightened out but after yesterday and today he doubted Gaara would see him, unless they were in school.

Hidan peeped through the hold on his door nearly screaming in delight when he saw red hair. He struggled unlocking several locks, before throwing the door open. Just as fast as happiness came it went when he noticed it was not Gaara. The porch light made Sasori's hair almost Gaara's flaming shade, with the glowing light it was almost Gaara's hair. He couldn't help but glare at the redhead before noticing that his bubbly blonde for the first time wasn't clinging to his side. "What is it Sasori?" his tone switched to serious when he realized only when it was something wrong, Sasori was alone.

Sasori seemed to invite himself in pushing past Hidan into the house. Hidan shut the door and followed the puppet master to his couch. Sasori plopped down leaving more then enough room beside him for Hidan to join him on the couch. Sasori was silent as he licked him lips before talking. "Where did you and Gaara disappear to yesterday?"

"Well we went to the food court to talk before he ran off leaving me looking for him. Then we met up at the exit and I started to walk him home when it started raining. So he stayed the night here since my house was closer. He just left earlier." Hidan rambled on.

"What happened when you two where here? You sounded furious when Tobi called."

"Because he's so fucking stupid."

"That's not it." Sasori said through his teeth. "What happened between you two?"

"Nothing, damn. Never thought I'd be getting the fucking third degree from a puppet."

"Gaara called me when he was walking home. He trusts me since we came from the same village and I'm not a big mouth, who would probably gossip every chance given."

"W-what did he say?" Hidan sat straight up facing Sasori who was slouching slightly on the couch.

"I promised not to tell. But I will tell you that he seemed fairly….confused."

"About?"

"You trying to suck face with him." Sasori chuckled, his face showing amusement.

Hidan blushed.

"I'll just tell you this. Since I know you like him. I'll tell you right now that he hopes that you two can talk this out." Sasori stood and made his way slowly back to the front door. "See you tomorrow at school." He left leaving Hidan alone to think.

_________________

Though I'm getting a lot of hits which I LOVE! No ones reviewing. I got one new review though made me SMILE!

Sava Missourai2009-08-15 . chapter 8

Ooh, update soon! :] Love this story so far! And I can't wait to see what happens next :P Please? 3

-What a faithful reader. THANKY! Just for you I made it with more then I was going to give. Maybe next time, if I get more reviews a certain redhead may get sexual healing! Lolz. Once again thank you SAVA!

Snow: Hug her Gaara!

Gaara: No

Snow: I'll get you that hug after Gaara gets his beating for saying no to me!

____________________

-

--

-

Thanks for all my readers and please Review!


	10. Awkward…

-I've gotten mail from some who were confused about the school system so I'll explain it now. School begins at 8:00(though students normally arrive around 7:30 for social time) and Ends at 2:00(assuming no detention)

(Gaara's schedule)

-

First Class: Pein 8:00-9:00 : Free Time (Takes place in the classroom, or wherever the student wants to be at this time. Seeing as Pein doesn't give a d*mn)

Second Class: Kakashi 9:00-10:00 : Ninjustu (depending on the assignment may take place inside or outside.)

Third Class: Kurenia 10:00-11:00 : Genjustu (Inside the classroom)

Fourth Class: Lunch 11:00-12:00 : Best Class EVER

Fifth Class: Asuma 12:00-1:00 : Chakra control, Gym or Taijustu (Normally outside)

Sixth Class: Pein(Again) 1:00-2:00 : Whatever he feels like =O_O=

-

Hope that helped.

Warning; Language

Chapter 10

High school horrors

Day 7: Awkward…

Gaara walked alone to school today since him and Kankuro weren't getting along. Before he left Kankuro and Temari tried to talk to him but he left them to argue at the door he slammed in their faces. He sighed, thinking that maybe he was acting like a brat like Kankuro said but even if he was he wasn't going to talk about his friends like the way he was doing.

In his thoughts he hadn't noticed the person tapping his shoulder as he walked. He was finally snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the throaty deep voice call his name. "Gaara…Gaara?" Gaara gave the older man a huh then he smiled at him. "Did you talk to Hidan yet?"

"No."

"Why not?" Sasori asked, almost as a growl.

"I wasn't going to call him. Plus he didn't want to talk, I know he didn't."

"How do you know he didn't Gaara? What if he did but he was scared?"

"How are you so sure that he wanted to-." Gaara looked at Sasori who turned his head, attempting an innocent whistle. "Y-you told him? I thought you wouldn't 'gossip' because you weren't a _bigmouth_." Gaara said allowing his voice to grow less impatient and more angry with each word. "Why the hell did you do that?!" Gaara said folding his arms not bothering to look at Sasori.

Sasori looked back at Gaara attempting a smile that made Gaara frown more. His once emotionless face returned masking all his feelings as he spoke. "It just came out. I went over to leave the brat and I saw how upset he was because you left. He wanted to talk to you. He'll probably pull you aside today to talk to you."

"…he said that?"

Sasori gave Gaara a slow nod, yes.

-

--

-

The rest of the walk was silent, neither of the two minded the silence. They arrived at school after a couple minutes walking to where the 'circle' sat. Before classes they had a little time to wait for their teachers to arrive.

"Gaara!" Tobi jumped up and hugged him the best he could with Gaara's gourd still on him. "How is Gaara-sempai?"

"I'm fine Tobi." Gaara said folding his arms against his chest. Everything fell silent slightly scaring Gaara. It was never quiet like this especially when Hidan and Deidara were next to each other. But today everyone seemed trapped in there thought. Itachi was quiet as always, as was Kisame. Tobi and Kakuzu fell silent since he felt the tension in the air. Deidara and Sasori were still in a fight probably so they were quiet. Also since there was unclear emotions between Hidan and Gaara it was silent.

Gaara settled for ease dropping on the other groups on campus. Nothing out of the ordinary was being passed around. 'Sakura likes Sasuke.' 'Ino likes Sasuke.' 'Deidara likes Sasori.' 'Sasuke likes Gaara.' 'Tenten like Neji.' 'Hinata loves Nar- _'Wait what?!' _

Gaara listened in to one of the groups talking about a 'crush' Sasuke had on Gaara.

~In the Group~(The one Gaara was ease dropping on)

"_**Are y-you s-sure that Sasuke l-likes Gaara?" Hinata asked Neji who seemed to be spreading the news.**_

"_**I heard it from Sasuke himself. He was talking to Naruto in the hallway during class and I used my Byakugan to hear them." Hinata look as if se was about to say something but Neji cut her off. "No Naruto didn't say anything about you."**_

_**-**_

Gaara blushed drawing attention from the rest of the 'circle'. Most of the looks he got were in shock. "Gaara-sempai is blushing!" Tobi squealed out loud.

"What are you flushed about?" Kisame said after a short laugh.

Gaara forced it away before speaking in a hard tone. "I wasn't blushing."

"Shit Gaara we all saw you fucking blushing." Hidan spoke for the first time today covering up the last bit of tension in the air."

"He heard about the rumor going around." Deidara looked at his Danna in confusion at what he said. He sat on Sasori's lap.

"What rumor, un?"

"Fuck you just heard that, Sasuke and Gaara sitting in the tree. F-U-C-K-I-N-" Kakuzu slapped him in the back of the head shutting him up. Gaara thanked him while the others laughed at Hidan. "What the fuck was that for dickhead!" he looked at Deidara who seemed to be laughing loudest. "Shut the fuck up blondie before I shove Sasori's dick down your throat."

Deidara jumped off of Sasori's lap taking the chance to strangle Hidan, who was yelling muffled and strangled curses.

To Gaara everything seemed to be back to normal.

-

After ripping Hidan and Deidara apart so Deidara could go to class Gaara's team waited outside. Pein was starting to beat Kakashi in coming late, so the five of them waited outside for them. Kakuzu and Hidan was badgering Sasori about him and Deidara's sex life while Gaara and Itachi sat silently.

Gaara looked at the clock of the school counting the seconds. It was 8:27 already, only thirty minutes until their next class. Itachi snapped Gaara out of his thought. "Gaara I want to talk to you." His red rimmed black eyes bore unto Gaara's blue green ones. "In private." Gaara nodded and they both got up walking away from the rest of the team.

They got a couple strange look and one glare from Hidan as the walked out of earshot. Itachi leaned on a tree on the other side of the courtyard and Gaara took a seat on one of the branches, his back facing where they were just sitting. "What did you want to talk about?" **Probably about his brother wanting to nail you.' **Shukaku laughed at his comment as Gaara ignored him waiting for Itachi's answer.

"I want to talk to you about Sasuke. You probably guessed that." he shifted as if he was uncomfortable and looked up at Gaara who war still staring at the school clock. 8:32.

"Shukaku did…I didn't assume anything seeing as we never talk." **'I knew it…" **Shukaku hissed at him, obviously annoyed. "What about…Sasuke?"

"He likes you." Gaara huffed and looked at the Uchiha. "How do you feel about him?" The red of his sharingan whirled into his eyes taking over his normally black orbs.

"I don't know him."

"I overheard him talking to Naruto yesterday on the phone." he stood off the tree jumping onto the branch that help Gaara. Gaara held on as his gourd fell to the ground. He heard yelling and looked over to Sasori and Kakuzu who was holding Hidan. Itachi's voice brought his attention back to the Uchiha. "He was talking about a certain 'bathroom' incident." Gaara's eyes got wide. "If I heard correctly he might have gotten a taste."

"Him and Naruto ambushed me in the bathroom stall…and your brother decided to oral me." **'He did what?' **Shukaku seemed to be listening.

Itachi chuckled in what seemed like anger. Itachi…chuckling? "…what about Hidan? Does he know about this?"

"W-what do you mean does _Hidan_ know about this? I don't have to tell answer to Hidan." Gaara quipped back trying to hold back a small blush.

Itachi cocked his head looking at Gaara. "I thought you and Hidan were an item. I suppose he hasn't made his move yet huh? Pity." Gaara didn't need a mirror to know his face was a darker shade of red then his own hair. His head turned to made him look at the silver haired Ninja before snapping back to Itachi who stood in front of him.

"What are you tal-"

"He likes you idiot." Itachi left Gaara completely stunned. Though they shared intimate moment he hadn't notice. Though they shared intimate ideas he didn't notice. Especially that his passion was that deep.

-

--

-

Pein showed up seconds later in his normally easily ticked mood. It seemed that today Kakuzu and Hidan was trying extra hard to piss him off. Of course they succeeded but only to get there heads rammed together by Pein. After that incident they desided to stay quiet.

The class dismissed moments later making the teens leave Pein and his next class alone. Gaara walked alone in the hallway loving the silence he was left in. Now a days he rarely had the quiet to think let alone be alone with his thought, well as alone as you can get with a homicidal demon in your head.

**Gaara's POV**

'Even if we just started school I couldn't take Kakashi's class already. First if he was at class on time from making out in the hallways, he'd give us some bullshit assignment to do. Then his phone would ring and he'd answer saying some scaring things over the phone to his 'lover.'

Finally if he gets off the phone he leave to possibly go make out with his boyfriend, Iruka, in the halls. We've all seen it before it its fucking gross…I sound like Hidan.

Speaking of Hidan ever since me and Itachi talked hes been looking at me. Its bad enough I found out about him wanting me but not those looks. After having his skull almost crushed this morning he told me he wanted to talk to me, alone. I think he wants to ask me out and I don't think I want that with him.

Sure hes beautiful with that handsome masculine face, those high cheekbones and his smooth jaw line. With his silver gray locks gelled back, not hidings those magenta-purple eyes that give him a slightly rugged look. That perfect nose and his plump lips taking your eyes off his chiseled features to realize that he could be gentle too even though his vocabulary may fool you…

Yeah I don't want him.' No longer paying attention to the outside world I mindlessly stroll into Kakashi's room taking my normally seat in the third row. I barely pay attention to the hand tapping me until I hear his voice.

"Gaara snap the fuck out of it." Shit. Gaara looked at Hidan who took the seat next to him. I want to talk to you before the other interrupt us."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm sooooo sorry I've been neglecting you guys. School started as many of you know and I've been busy sowwie. This isn't very long my bad but I assure you I will be working my butt off to get the next chapter ready. Also I will be posting a Sasori and Deidara fic soon so if you interested pop over and read that which should be out before tomorrow.

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! You guys make ma spleen so happy. =^^= But I wants more reviews guys or I might accidentally lose the next chapter. DUN DUN DUN! Lolz. But come on guys before I update I wanna see at least two new review to show me someones following. I only want constructive criticisms though. Okay luv and kisses bye.


	11. High School Horrors: Notice

Its almost been a year since I worked on this fic but I want to see if anyone was interested in me finishing it. Its up to you fans. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
